Above a Shattered Sky
by Elthial
Summary: Rebels and machines fighting under a shattered sky but..... ever wonder whats above the clouds?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Matrix story... more of a quick thought really to truly understand it you need to read a few of the other matrix fan fiction found around fanfic.net because I've borrowed idea's from other people fanfic's to build up my idea of what the matrix universe is.  
  
My idea of the matrix universe is heavily based on Of the Flesh and the Binary (a great story, a must read) which is where the Alexandria comes from..ermm the Skyborn and Hybrids are my idea.  
  
Well that's it I think... Read and Review. Any feedback would be appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix and if I did it would it would have Alexandria, exiles, seekers, watchers, skyborn, hybrids and mutants cause I don't honestly think there would be only two fractions.. Lifes never that simple... Also Alexandria and all the Of the flesh and binary stuff belongs to Twigcollins and plz no one sue me cause already bankrupt etc  
  
Above a shattered Sky  
  
Zephyr lay down across the grated walkway, feeling the hum from the airship's engines though the metal and with the wind blowing his hair gazed down at the roiling clouds beneath him.  
  
He didn't know about a rebel inside the matrix, trapped down a dead-end alley, shooting franticly at the agents trapping her and hoping against hope.  
  
He didn't know about Alexandria, an alliance of humans and machines and their fight for survival against the hegemony and the Ostoyae.  
  
He didn't know about a Cat-girl Exile on a crowded subway train inside the matrix, hoping that no one around her would notice her cat ears and tail hidden by a trench coat and hat so that their alarm wouldn't summon the agents and she would avoid deletion for another day.  
  
He didn't know about the tunnel dwellers, every day risking their lives against sentinel patrols, mutants, hybrids and the other horrors which lurk the post apocalyptic lands, just to scavenge enough food for another day.  
  
He didn't know about a hybrid standing in the middle of a ruined city a top a ruined tower, ironically looking up at a shattered sky and wondering.  
  
He didn't know about an agent standing above the broken body of a resistance girl, so intent at watching the blood flowing out of the bullet holes in her body and down a nearby drain while considering the pure futility of her cause. That he never noticed another girl with wide cat- slit eyes slip into the shadows behind him and disappear into the night.  
  
He didn't know but he gazed down and he wondered.  
  
Footsteps coming towards him shook him out of his reverie and he looked up into the face of Trent, an older crewmember aboard the airship and asked a question which had been bothering him.  
  
"Do you think there's anything down there?"  
  
Trent shook his head and looked down at the 14 year old boy "nonsense boy.." He said walking down the walkway past Zephyr and with his voice echoing of the side of the airship heard.  
  
"..After all, what could live under a shattered sky?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Above a shattered sky chap.2  
  
Now you would think that living with an energy source as abundant as the sun, life would be easy for the Skyborn but life about the clouds poses its own unique problems.  
  
Above the clouds there is no land, so anything built has to be able to remain airborne, now you've probably got images of great cities floating on anti-gravity engines in your minds. While you could do this, the anti-gravity engines would use up more energy than the solar panels could ever produce and adding more solar panels wouldn't help because it would be adding more weight and stress on the engines, meaning they need more power.  
  
No, to solve this problem technology has had to take a step backwards with the cities being quite literately supported by balloons. Originally these balloons would have been airships and zeppelins which have been joined together by their crews to provide other vessels some sort of base of operations, as a place to moor, trade and perform repairs. Huge cities have grown out of these rather modest beginnings and these chaotic masses of balloons, solar panels and walkways provide homes to thousands.  
  
The other problem of having no land was that you have no minerals, metal or just plain resources to build anything from, this problem was rather ingeniously solved by the idea of fishing for resources.  
  
Airships lower and drag electrostatic nets through the clouds below them picking up particles of metals and other elements from the roiling dust clouds beneath them, the nets are then pulled back in and cleaned. The thick dust picked up by the nets are then stored in a cargo hold and when the vessel comes into dock at one of the cities, it drops the contents of its cargo hold of at one of the refineries. The dust is then processed and turned into useful metals that are then used by the factories.  
  
The Ringman, the ship which Zephyr's family owns and operate from out of New London, the largest Sky city in Britannic Airspace. The ship has a crew of 6, carries a cargo of 10 tons and has armaments of 2 flak turrets mounted top and bottom. Even up here it is not safe as mankind faces its most dangerous enemy…. Itself.  
  
The Skyborn are divided into 4 nations, the Britannic Empire, Liberty, Coalition and the Free Worlds alliance. These nations have not learned to work with one another, the cold war was brought back to life between the Russian Coalition and the American Liberty as these to countries developed the rather bizarre need to annihilate one another. This coupled with the fact that the Skyborn consider themselves the last survivors of the human race makes the selflessness of humanity seem all the more evident.  
  
These nation engage in battles which involve aerial dogfights between solar powered propeller planes attempting to shoot one another down and huge airship and zeppelins all attempting to destroy one another or if not cripple it enough so that it can no longer stay airborne and falls below the clouds. As any Skyborn knows, anything that falls through those roiling EMP charged clouds is not going to come back up again.   
  
But its not the rival nations that the Ringman has to watch out for because above the clouds there are those who would rather not work for a living and would much prefer to profit off of others hard work.  
  
Pirates plague the skies and anything unprotected is an easy target for them, pirates often field ex-military aircraft carriers or Zeppelin frigates which along with their powered fighters use to carry out their attacks on individual ships or if they're feeling lucky convoys   
  
  
  
It is this situation the Ringman finds itself in, heading towards New London as part of a trade convoy after a rather successful 'fishing' trip, it finds itself under heavy attack by a pirate zeppelin and 2 squadrons of pirate fighter craft. Finding itself outgunned the Ringman attempts to escape however things don't look good as the Ringman only has a pitiful top spead of 40 mph compared to the 200 mph speeds of the fighters and the 75 mph speed of the frigate gunning down on her.  
  
Things don't look good as panic reigns supreme on the Ringman……  
  
Authors Note: I'll leave it there for now, I'll try to update as soon as possible but remember if you like it, Review it as it greatly encourages me to write more 


	3. Chapter 3

Zephyr was thrown to the side as the _Ringman_ suddenly lurched to the side after receiving a rather unpleasant hit from one of the pirate frigates guns, the _Ringman's_ own turrets sang out too, taking out one of the pirate fighters that got too close. 

The entire convoy had scattered like a flock of scared sheep, the pirate fighter aircraft on the whole were successfully avoiding the conveys flak turrets and were getting their own licks in. One of the airships just to the right of the _Ringman_ suddenly exploded into a giant fireball ball under the firepower of the fighters, much to the surprise of the _Ringman's _captain.

"Who the bloody hell has Hydrogen sacs?" Exclaimed Captain Wildstar incredulously as she watched the other airship fall out of the sky in a giant fireball, distracting her from their current situation.

"If we don't do something soon that'll be us!" Shouted Trent from his position at the gunner console.

That shook the Captain into action "Okay, Trent keep firing the turrets at the fighters and someone get on the radio and get some bloody help!" She shouted order quick and fast. Jack, one of the airship's engineers began calling for help on all radio frequencies and sent out an emergency SOS to anyone in the area. He was interrupted as the _Ringman_ lurched violently to the side, throwing everyone off their feet as it suffered a direct hit from the pirate frigates cannons, staggering back to his feet Jack checked his console.

"How bad is it?" asked the Captain nursing her head where she smacked it against one of the consoles when she had fell. The rest of the crew where also getting back onto their feet and Trent sat down at the gunny console again cursing as he realised the guns where out.

The engineer hissed under his breath as he looked at his console. "Its no good, they got our engines, main power is out" Jack cried out, cursing under his breath as he tried to coax a little life out of the engine to no prevail.

The _Ringman_ slowly floated in the sky with the speeding frigate coming up beside her, the other airships in the convoy where not having much luck either as the pirate aircraft where strafing them disabling engines and turrets, leaving them helpless to boarding parties later from the frigate.

Zephyr watched helplessly as the _Sky Ark_, the most powerful airship and only airship left out of their 6 'ship convoy that was not either disabled or destroyed. The _Sky Ark_ was trying to fend off the combined attacks from the two pirate fighter wings and the frigate. While the _Sky Ark_ was inflicting heavy casualties on the fighter wings with her advanced turret system, she was having little luck damaging the frigate with its armour. 

The main cannon on the frigate spoke, firing a high power explosive shell into the rear of the airship, metal ruptured under the force of the explosion and a large chunk of the back of the airship buckled and collapsed destroying her engines and silencing her guns. Zephyr wondered if any of the crew survived as the ship floated lifelessly as the pirate frigate came along side her and clamped onto it in order to board it.

"Oi kid take this" Shouted Trent as he threw Zephyr a pistol, looking around he could see the grim faces of crew as the got themselves ready to be boarded. They were going to go down fighting it was better than being captured and being sold as a slave or worse.

The entire crew had been dragged up onto the bridge, as that was where they were going to make their stand, it was the most defendable place on this particular airship. Sarah, another one of the airship's engineers had dragged Katrina, Zephyrs sister up from engineering, as she was injured and unconscious from receiving a head injury which was bleeding more than Zephyr liked. 

Both Zephyr and Katrina had been orphans as their parents had both served and died in the ongoing war between the liberty forces and the coalition, they had eventually been adopted by Captain Naomi Wildstar and had lived on the _Ringman_ ever since. Captain Wildstar looked on concerned as Trent knelt down besides Katrina and began treating her injury making 'oooh' and 'arrh' sounds every few moments that didn't help their worrying.

"She'll be okay wont she?" Zephyr asked trying to focus on his injured sister rather than all of their potential deaths or captures once the pirate frigate had finished with the _Sky Ark_.

"Should be" Trent said with double meaning for which the Captain shot him a disapproving look that he shrugged off as he finished treating and bandaging Katrina's injury. 

The pirate frigate was now docked along side the _Sky Ark_, no doubt its boarding parties would be all over the ship, its cargo would most liked be brought over to the frigate along with any surviving crew members. Pirate fighter craft idly circled around the group of the disabled airships like a flock of hungry vultures.

Then out of the sun another group of fighters suddenly descended on the circling pirates catching them unaware, felling three of their number before they could even respond.

"Hey this is Britannia navy patrol Delta 056…… Did you guys call for help?" Came a cocky voice over the radio as the Navy fighters smashed into the pirate fighters and scattered them. 

Although they where out numbered at least 5 to 1, the Navy fighters had the advantage of superior training and the fact that the pirate frigate couldn't bring its guns into play because it was still docked with the _Sky Ark_. An advantage that the Navy fighters used to their full advantage destroying as many of the pirates as they could before the frigate undocked.

The remaining pirate fighters began to recover from being suddenly attacked out of nowhere and rallied themselves that's when the dogfight began in earnest as fighter danced in a deadly game. 

****

Authors note: Again I am sorry for the amount of time it has taken to update this fic. PLZ PLZ if your read this fic _REVIEW!_ That's all I can say.

Also I'm not 100% happy with this fic, personally I think I have made the chapters to short and not detailed enough and I might do a rewrite once I get this first copy finished, it should be a 10 chapter fic so look out for updates which I promise will come faster than before.

Anyway thanks to sulkodds and everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

The first Navy fighter rolled to avoid a barrage of weapons fire from the oncoming pirate fighter, an explosion to the left signalled the death of another pirate and coming behind another pirate the Navy fighter made it a second.

His remaining wing mates had scattered and were now engaging their own separate targets, dancing a deadly game of death. The pirates rallied and formed up levelling a deadly row of weapons fire which took out one of the Navy fighters as it was caught from behind, smoke bellowed from the fighter as it began its plunge down and through the never ending clouds to its doom.

Three Navy fighters strafed the pirate frigate unleashed missiles into its flank, fireballs raged from the points of impact and the pirate frigate shuddered heavily from the hits, its turrets tried to answer back to the agile Navy fighters for their part easily avoided the fire. Another load pirate fighters had gone down leaving 10 fighter pilots against the four remaining Navy patrol fighters when the captain of the pirate frigate decided to cut lose early and engage the meddlesome patrol.

The pirate frigate disconnected with shudder from the _Sky Ark, _whom floated crippled as the pirate frigate picked up speed and swung around to engage the remaining Navy fighters with its full firepower. A Navy fighter went down immediately caught between 3 of the frigate's guns before it had adapted to having to dodge the larger ships firepower, it was beginning to look rough and Zephyr watched nervously as the fight continued. Despite the odds being against them the Navy fighters continued on confidently, almost as if they knew something that no-one else knew.

That something became clear as the rear of the pirate frigate was engulfed in a fireball sending it lurching madly, a second hit caught the pirate frigate on the underside crippling one of her engines and turrets. The pirate frigate struggled to turn to face this new attacker taking a further 3 direct hits which caused numerous damage to its armour plating and managed to puncture the left flank leaving the ship leaning heavily to that side as the helium sacs bleed their gases.

Looking to see what had taken the pirate frigate by total surprise, Zephyr saw the shadow of a Navy frigate from underneath the blinding light of the sun heading full pelt towards them not letting up as she fired yet another round into the stricken pirate vessel. The pirate frigate answered back with its massive main cannon, the Navy frigate shuddered heavily under the force of the hit as it tried to shake it off. The high power explosive round causing heavy damage to even the frigates sturdy armour however not to be out done the Navy frigate intensified its firepower on the pirate frigate absolute pounding it.

Flames, explosion and smoke emanated from the pirate frigate as she slowly began falling from the sky, only the occasional weapons fire came from her as she breathed her last but still the Navy frigate did not lay off firing its cannons at the pirate vessel.

Zephyr and Sarah were both thrown from their feet while the others struggled to keep their footing, the pirate frigate had just gone up in a massive fireball as the Navy frigates cannons had hit their mark and blown up its main cannons ammunition.

Sarah brushed the tangled and oil covered mess that once was her sandy coloured hair and looked at Zephyr who lay atop of her in annoyance. "Get off" she ordered in a thoroughly annoyed voice.

As Zephyr scrammed to his feet, Trent looked Sarah over bemusedly taking in her dishevelled appearance. "What happened to you?" he asked bemusedly.

"I stuck my head in an engine. What does it look like?" She asked sarcastically, grimacing as she ran her figures through her hair. "ugh" was her only thought on that.

"Alright enough chatter people" Captain Wildstar ordered "Jack see if we've got communications and then get that Navy frigate on the line. Tell em, the ships crippled and we've got wounded"

She picked up a pair of binoculars and peered at the Navy frigate which was now slowing down and glided past them, the pirate fighters by now had either been gunned down or had fled for their lives from the superior numbers the Navy now had. The name of the Navy frigate however had been burned off by the shell the pirate frigate had hit it with leaving Captain Wildstar wondering exactly which ship it was, it would help to know the captain before she meet them.

"And find out the name of that ship too" She shouted to Jack as he stuck his head in one of the walls trying to rewire the ship so they had communications

"Aye ma'am" Jack answered fiddling with a bunch of wires

"Sarah! You can stick your head right back in those engines. I want to know if we can get them back up" Again Captain Wildstar ordered.

A displeased look on Sarah's face was all the reply she got as the woman turned and walked down the airships corridors intent on reaching an engine room that wasn't shot to pieces. Zephyr was helping Trent move his sister onto the captains bed, the nearest room to the bridge and Zephyr stayed there making sure she would be alright.

As Trent came back onto the bridge, the captain turned to face him "Well that was quite a bit of excitement for one day" she said wryly "and you said this life was boring?"

Trent laughed out aloud "Compared to my previous life Michelle, this is boring"

Captain Michelle Wildstar decided maturely to stick her tongue out at that comment before turning her attention back to the damage reports the ships computer was spitting out like crazy. She groaned "Is there one thing on my ship that still works?"

Trent looked over from where he was working on the weapon systems and pointed to an item on the list. "Well it looks like the showers still working" he pointed out helpfully

Captain Wildstar just glared at him

"What?!" He protested "Imagine what Sarah would be like if she can't get a shower soon"

The captain thought that carefully before a grin cracked her face and she laughed "She'd probably end up fixing that before any of the main systems"

Trent laughed "That she would"

They worked in companionable silence for a while after that, working on restoring the airships abilities and systems or at least as best as they could do with bullet holes in most things important, inconsiderate pirates shooting everything up.

"Hey boss!" Cried out Jack holding headphones to his ears. "I got the HMS Valiant on the line, a Captain Darkwall."

"Tell them our situation" Captain Wildstar ordered

Jack waved his hand "Yeah, yeah" he said absentmindedly, he paused listening to something before speaking again. "They're rescuing the survivors from the _Sky Ark_ and the _Flying Otter_ before getting around to us. They'll put our ship in tow with the others"

Captain Wildstar nodded before turning to go check on Sarah and the airships engines, she found Sarah with half her body inside one of the engines cursing and the English girl was swearing in Russian good enough to put Katrina to shame.

"Hows it going?" asked the Captain, Sarah jumped and banged her head against the top of the engine block before resuming her cursing three-fold.

After she had finished bastardising the heritage of most of the world in three separate languages did she push herself out of the engine, if possible Sarah looked even more of mess with oil and grease up to her elbows. Sarah sighed and ran her hands through her hair before wiping them on her overalls then she paused.

"I should have done that the other way shouldn't I?" She thought out aloud before sighing annoyed again before facing her captain.

"Well?" Captain Wildstar asked again

"Well we might get engines one and three working again" Sarah stated confidently "but the other three engines are done for, they've been shot to pieces and I might need parts from them to rebuild the other two"

The Captain looked Sarah over before nodding "Okay, fix the engines up and then hit the showers." She said watching Sarah smile gratefully while trying to avoid getting more oil on her "Do you want me to send Jack to help you?"

"Yeah, thanks Captain" Sarah nodded "I could use his help"

"I'll send him down" The Captain said as she turned back to the bridge.

On the bridge again Jack was helping Trent with the weapon systems, not that there was much to be done because the turrets were all but destroyed.

"Jack! Go help Sarah with the engines" The captain ordered as she strode onto the bridge.

Jack looked up at the captain. "Sure thing boss" He said twirling a soldiering iron between his fingers before getting up and heading to the engines. "Oh, the Valiant is coming around to dock now boss"

Trent kicked the console "Lousy piece of crap" He grumbled.

"Sarah says she can get about 30 % our engine power back" Wildstar said to Trent as she came up to him "and maybe we can buy parts of the Navy frigate"

Trent looked doubtful "They usually sell crap" he said truthfully

The captain laughed "Where doesn't sell crap?"

"True enough" admitted Trent "Talking about frigates they're docking righr about……. Now"

As on perfect timing the _Ringman_ shook as the HMS Valiant latched her docking claws onto the _Ringman_, a series of clangs signalled the claws locking on.

"Hmmm… lets greet our guests" Said Captain Wildstar before striding to the docking hatches and gangways with Trent at her side.

AUTHORS NOTE: All right! I admit i forgot about this story for a bit even after promising to have updates more regular. My only excuse is that i recently had my exams and now i am getting back into the track of things.


End file.
